


A Call

by Rivulet027



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was on a mission. He and Natasha talk after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Marvel. It's not my toy box. I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with Power Rangers. I only borrowed three names.
> 
> A/N: Post Captain America 2 so spoilers.

A Call:

“Hey, I did warn you I make bad decisions about who to trust,” Clint sighs over the phone.

“You trusted Coulson and you trusted Fury,” Natasha disagrees as she sits down next to Pepper, “There’s a difference.”

“Just my luck?” Clint asks with a self-deprecating laugh.

“You’re the one who wants to be a hero,” she reminds. 

“Yeah,” Clint agrees, “Gotta keep trying, but have to get this team out unnoticed first.”

“Who’s still with you?” she inquires.

“Martin, Kwan and Taylor. We can handle ourselves.”

“Stay safe,” she tells him, “Rescue is almost on the way.”

“Thanks. Seriously, Sitwell?”


End file.
